Sonic Underground Adventure The Sonic Adventurers
by Matt Macleod
Summary: Based on the Fanfic series by Shayne Thames, The Sonic Underground go to Station Square to stop Devon Nekos and the mysterious creature known only as: CHAOS!


Sonic Underground Adventure

Sonic Adventure: The Sonic Adventurers

By Matt Macleod

Disclaimer: SEGA and Archie own Sonic. This story is based on Shayne Thames's brilliant adaptation of Sonic Adventure. Any OC's created by her belong to her. Any OC's who were created by me, belong to moi.

Prologue

_In the Absence of Light…Darkness Prevails…_

_5000 years ago a terrible power was unleashed. All records of what it was were lost and forgotten…_

_Now all that remains of the day are old ruins, fairy tales…and the power of Chaos!_

Chapter 1 - Falling

In a hidden Laboratory…

Devon Hedgehog walked into the lab and stared at the liquid inside the canister. He turned to a Cloaked figure who was watching him.

"You can't be serious!"

"Never more. This is what you need. I can handle all the dirty work for you."

Devon snorted.

"I still cannot believe this is-"

"Believe it buddy…Or should I take it to someone else?"

"No, no, I believe you."

Devon watched the liquid. Slowly the blue goo extended a little pseudopod slowly upwards and pressed against the glass. Devon pressed his hand against the glass.

"Oh, I believe you…"

Sonic snored loudly in his bed. He was snoring so loud that he couldn't hear the alarm clock going off. His snoring was so strong that the walls were flexing in and out.

Raga poked his head in.

"SONIC!" He shouted as loud as possible. He was barely audible, "SONIC WAKE UP IT'S 3 IN THE AFTERNOON!"

"SNNOOOOOORRRRRRREEEEEE!"

"ALRIGHT, YOU'RE FORCING ME TO PLAY DIRTY. READY THE WATER!"

Dustin and Nora ran in holding a large tub of water which they doused all over Sonic. The Blue hedgehog woke up.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! WATER!"

He leaped up and clung to the ceiling.

"Funny I never thought my fingers could grip like this…" Sonic mumbled, eyes as big as dinner plates.

"Good you're awake. It's 3 in the afternoon." Nora commented.

"Why didn't my alarm go off?" Sonic asked as he jumped down.

"It did. Your snoring drowned it out."

Sonic shivered.

"Please don't say drown for a while…I was dreaming I was drowning…"

Raga poked his head in again.

"Sonic, Dan's uncovered something impressive. You should hear this."

"Yeah sure, just let me towel off."

The Sonic Underground were assembled in the briefing room of the Whirlwind. Sonic, Manic, Sonia, Laralei, Raga, Dustin, Joel, Sierra, and Nora were all sitting down while Dan spoke.

"Okay, I was monitoring the channels, seeing if I could find anything that might tell us what Devon's latest plans are…And I found this…"

He pressed the play button on a tape player.

"_My lord, the repairs to the Art of War have been finished."_

"_Excellent. Phase One is complete. Begin Phase Two."_

"_As you wish. We will begin immediately."_

"_Goo-Wait a minute! You're using the normal frequency!"_

"_Oh yeah, I am."_

"_YOU MORONS! This thing could be traced! Shut it off! Shut it-"_

The transmission ended.

Dan grinned.

"Fortunately for us, I was able to trace it. It's where Devon's been heading an archaeological dig near the Coastal City of Station Square!"

Sonic, Sonia, and Manic all spoke at once.

"Did you say Station Square!" Sonic said in shock.

"Did you say Station Square?" Sonia snarled.

"Did you just say STATION SQUARE?" Manic said in disbelief.

Dan sweatdropped.

"Uh, yeah…Why do you ask?"

Sonic gulped.

"Station Square's right next to the…ocean…"

"Grow up Sonic. My reason is because my ex-fiancee, Bartleby, has a summer home there." Sonia snarled.

Everyone looked at Manic.

"What's your reason cuz?" Asked Joel.

"Well…It's kinda because of…her…"

"…Her who?" Raga asked.

Manic stood up.

"Nellie Stargazer! The hottest reporter ever! She lives there!"

Dustin grinned evilly.

"Awww, looks like someone's got a crush!"

Manic glared at his cousin.

"Anyway, we gotta go!" Manic exclaimed.

Sonic shuddered.

"You can, I won't."

"Why not?"

"Ocean. Water. Deep. Drown."

Raga spoke calmly.

"There are a few reasons why we should go. One. Station Square's the best place for us to hide from Devon, Maurice, or Dycedarg. It way far out of his reach. Two. We have to stop whatever he's planning there. Three. Hot Reporter girl."

Sonic looked at Manic.

"Wellll, ya got a picture of the babe?"

Manic pulled out a picture. Sonic looked at it. It showed an attractive Blonde white Hedgehog with pink eyes dressed in a long brown overcoat, tight blue jeans, sneakers, and a tank top.

Sonic realized he'd been staring at the picture too long.

(Sonic? Snap out of it!) Laralei shouted in her language.

Sonic handed the picture to Manic.

"Sorry. I thought I recognized her from somewhere…Alright, you guys have convinced me. Let's go…to the city that's next to a big ocean full of water…"

Sierra spoke up.

"What should it be full of?"

"Anything but water…"

Sonia looked at Raga.

"When should we leave?"

"By tonight probably. The Whirlwind won't be repaired then, but the Super-Van should get you there by dawn."

Sonic stood up.

"Manic and I'll get it tuned up. Everyone else speed up the repairs!"

Later that Night…

The Floating Island flew slowly over the coast of Southern Mobius. Following through the clouds was a Massive Airship.

_As long as I've lived here, I've been alone. I never knew my father or mother, only my grandfather Athair…I am destined to protect the Master Emerald…But shouldn't I learn of my race's past as well?_

As he often did late at night, Knuckle the Echidna would meditate. Almost always his thoughts would turn to his race and him wondering if there are any other Echidnas living besides him and his grandfather.

He heard a rumbling sound that snapped him out of his meditation.

"What the heck?"

The Guardian of the Master Emerald whirled around to see a puddle seep through the cracks of the Hidden Palace.

"What are you?" He exclaimed.

The puddle suddenly expanded and rose up, transforming and shifting into a monster made out liquid. A pair of glowing green eyes stared at Knuckles, then looked at the Master Emerald.

"What're you doing!"

The Monster lunged at the giant green Emerald and smashed it effortlessly. Shards flew everywhere.

"YOU! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Roared Knuckles.

He charged towards the Monster. It sank into the floor and disappeared. Knuckles got ready to dig.

"Not gettin' away that easy pal!"

The room began shaking.

"Aw crap, I forgot what Athair taught me! If the Emerald is destroyed, then the Floating Island will crash!"

The Airship flew away from the Floating Island as it stopped moving. It slowly began to descend towards the ocean.

Finally it hit, sending a Tidal Wave everywhere.

Silence reigned.


End file.
